


Overracted Fics for Underrated Boys

by mintmatcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Female Reader, Gags, Haikyuu x Reader, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, degredation, spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmatcha/pseuds/mintmatcha
Summary: A collection of fics for my underrated boys. Each chapter is stand alone.List of summary's is on chapter one
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Index

If you have something you want/need tagged please reach out to me on Tumblr (@mintmatcha) or comment here. Additional descriptions/details of each one will be in the notes before each chapter.

This is a way to collect things I also posted on tumblr.

Characters and Quick Summaries Below!

1: Haiba Lev x Reader: Fem!dom


	2. Haiba Lev X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach you boyfriend how to shut up.

A lot of people found your boyfriend ‘annoying.’ His constant positivity and openness were good things, even when others found them overbearing. Hell, you even liked his brutal honesty. Obviously you loved the man, but there was ONE point you’d agree with his hater on-

Lev didn’t know when to stop making noise.

Lev came into the bedroom long after you had chosen to go to sleep. The click of the door always managed to knock you out of your slumber, no matter how gently he closed it. However, he never closed it gently, instead choosing to slam it closed with his hip. He stripped down to his boxers, leaving his clothes where they fell all while humming a bastardized melody you couldn't place. He finished his song before he snuggled into your back and, as usual, his lanky legs managed to kick you. He smelt like the day and his citrus cologne; just unique of a smell that could only be /your/ Lev. After taking a moment to settle in, he began to move, his hands clumsily inching their way under your shirt. His slow, warm breaths tickled across your skin, dragging you even farther away from sleep with the way he massaged your breasts- carelessly, as if he couldn’t get enough. He was clumsy, but somehow that idiot always managed to get you riled up. Just as your breath was starting to hitch and you ground back against him to feel his excitement pressed against you, he released you suddenly.

“Are you awake now?” he asked, as chipper as ever, “Oh good- guess what happened on the shoot today. So, I was-”

“Lev, shut up.” you turned over to face him, hooking a leg over his hip lazily in hopes that he would get the hint. You gripped his jaw softly, pulling his face to yours, leaving only centimeters between your lips. His eyes flickered to your lips, watching them as they formed words. “Focus on me.”

Instead of the full on kiss you were expecting, the man began dotting kisses across your face, each one a tiny fragment of what you really wanted. As he tried to place one on the tip of your nose, you managed to catch his mouth with your own. He sighed into the contact, moving to pull you closer. The heat inside of your core began to crackle to life as hands returned to explore you. A moan was caught in your throat, ready to escape at any moment, you just needed a little more-

“Oh, did you watch the news today?” he mumbled into you, almost biting your tongue as it explored his mouth. 

“Second warning.” you growled, catching his bottom lip in between your teeth a bit too harshly. He was much bigger than you, but you easily flipped him on to his back. He splayed across the bed, tangled up in the sheets, with a wolfish grin across his face as you straddle him. Through the fabric that separated you two, you could feel him hardening. “Shut up or you’ll be punished.”

Lev’s eyes twinkled with excitement as he looked up at you and you knew that he was about to say something he'd regret.

“I guess you’re going to have to make me shut up.”

“I don't like brats, Lev.” You grasped his wrists roughly, guiding them to the bed frame. The grey haired man was strong; if he wanted to, he could easily gain control, but he offered little resistance as you began to tie him the silks that were already attached to the wooden bed frame. The tightening around his wrists made him wince, finally knocking that stupid smile off of his face. He opened his mouth to comment, maybe even apologize, only to be interrupted by your hand cracking across his face hard enough to turn his neck. His eyelids fluttered, either from pain, pleasure or shock.

“What did I say?” You pressed down lightly on his throat, applying pressure to his windpipe rather than squeezing. 

“Y-you told me to shut up.” his voice strained against your grip.

“And did you?” Fingers traced down his chest, admiring how soft and cool his skin felt. It was amazing to see how unblemished his pale skin was; it made the modelling career make even more sense. His chest trembled under your fingertips as you continued to trace patterns across it.

“No.”

You cocked a brow at him as you reached down under the bed, searching through the box of goodies that you had hidden under there. "No…?"

“ No, miss.”

“Good boy.” you sat up, pulling a round object from under the bed. “Open your mouth.”

He opened his mouth meekly, barely parting his lips. After taking a moment to admire how soft they were, you pushed past his soft vermilion and dug your thumb against one of his canines to force his jaw open. Cooing at him to relax, you cranked his jaw wider before replacing your digit with the ball gag you had chosen. The bright red plastic almost matched the color of the blush that blossomed across his face as you latched the gag on.

“You wanna tell me about your day now?” you waited for an answer, only to be met with beautiful silence. “Or about the /news/?”

You sighed in fake disappointment as you began to roll his boxers down. The indentations in his skin from the elastic felt warm against your thighs, but not as hot as the heavy erection that now peeked out. You could feel the wet of his precum through the thin fabric of your panties, showing you just how much he liked being manhandled. It was funny- such a tall man being thrown around by someone so much smaller- if anyone knew about this, they'd probably laugh.

“I was going to let you touch me tonight.” you began to lift up your shirt most of the way off. “Would you like that?”

His head bobbed furiously, his eyes were glued to the hint of nipple threatening to expose itself.

“That’s too bad.” you dropped the fabric and he groaned, the gag muffling his discontent. 

He could only watch as you pushed aside your underwear and quickly lined him up with your entrance, rolling his head against your folds to let him feel your growing wetness. You sank down slowly, letting yourself adjust to his girth as you went, the thickness for his cock making your head spin. With every inch, every move, his stomach spasmed in pleasure. By the time your hips were flush, you could hear his ragged breaths struggling past the gag. He’d always been overly sensitive, something you found absolutely adorable, but teasing him like this always brought him right to the edge. He was already throbbing inside you, painfully hard.

He waited for you to move. So patiently. You could see the excitement in his eyes fade to confusion as you remained seated against him. After a moment, you shifted, but not in the way he wanted. Fingers traced over your clit, slowly working yourself up. The combination of your own hand and the stretch inside sent your head spinning. 

“Did you think I was actually going to fuck you?” you shifted your hips against him and his eyes rolled back from just the hint of friction. “I’m just going to use you as a toy.”

You sighed as you ground your hips against him, hands placed firmly against his chest to steady yourself. He rut upward, hoping to get just a little friction, but your bodies were flush against each other, allowing him no space to fuck you. You clucked your teeth angrily at his disobedience and ground your hips against his harder. Just the friction of skin on skin made your toes curl and you let out an overdramatic moan. You wanted it to be clear- your only concern was your own pleasure. 

His only solace from the painful aching that built within him was the way your pussy twitched around him. Every little heartbeat inside you sent static across his brain- little moments of bliss between the agony. The sensation, combined with the way you writhed on top of him. was almost enough to push him over the edge.

Almost, but not enough. 

“Levuscha,” you said, starting to trace patterns across his chest again. "If you want to cum tonight, you’re going to have to beg for it.”

Your boy began to struggle against the ties around his wrists, but the sting of rope digging into his flesh did little to distract him from his goal. He attempted to fuck you again, desperate, but your weight kept him in place. He looked so beautiful like this- pupils blown out, nostrils flared as he gulped down each breath. He was sobbing, begging, borderline feral, but the ball-gag that crammed his mouth open turned each one of his words into nothing more than jumbled whimpers. The plastic in his mouth softened each cry, turning each plea into a meaningless whine. His eyes closed in an almost silent prayer that you would take pity on him as he continued to sob for you. With two fingers, you slowly wiped away that drool that gathered at the corner of his mouth before beginning to circle your clit slowly, using his spit as extra lubrication. Not that you needed it; you were basically dripping around him. Lev wrenched his eyes closed even harder; the sight of you above him, using his cock as nothing more than a dildo, would only worsen the throbbing pain of his blue balls.

“Speechless?” you purred, “Just a little bit of pussy and you’re already brain dead? You’re pathetic.”

Your high was approaching quickly. You continued with work yourself with one hand as you unclipped the gag from his mouth. Before you could to degrade him again, Lev let out a small cry.

“Y/N.” it was soft, broken, a beautiful stutter and it was just enough to undo you. You came hard, shouting a string of expletives as you convulsed around him. If he hadn't sounded so good, you'd have yelled at him for talking out of turn, but there was just something so wonderful about his distress. In your haze, you were vaguely aware of him under you, jerking into you. A thick warmth was dripping down your insides and you realized Lev had cum as well.

As you caught your breath, the words coming out of the man's mouth finally came back into focus.

“I’m s-sorry, I’m so so-sorry. I didn't mean-” Lev gasped, “I j-just couldn’t- you felt so g-good- I’m sorry.”

“Ugh, you’re so needy.” you sighed. “If you wanted to cum so bad, you should’ve asked.”

You began to bounce against him, giving him what he wanted just moments ago. "Here- cum again for me." You were electric, core still buzzing with pleasure, but you knew he was feeling worse. The way each breath ripped from his chest, the way his muscles flexed against the ties as he tried to retreat into the bed- he was too sensitive for you to be playing with him like this. 

"Pl-ea-se, I c-can't h-and-le it." his words were jumbled, barely flowing together into a sentence, as you continued to fuck yourself.

"Just shut up." you sped up your place, slamming into him harder. Your thighs were already burning from the effort, but the way his words dissolved into a mess of groans fueled you. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he watched you and you couldn't help the smile that crept across your face. 

After a moment, Lev sobbed, interrupting his own meaningless rambling. He was pulsing again, releasing another mess inside you. His high was silent and still, an eye of a hurricane, before crashing down into tears. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog and you stopped. He was at his limit for the night; his eyes were glazed over, staring at the ceiling, unable to focus for the moment.

“Are you okay?” you whispered, stroking the side of his face. It was red where is leather ties had been. Lev just nodded as his eyes flickered closed. His chest bobbed with each breath as he attempted to recover. You pressed a kiss against his forehead before removing yourself from him. He shivered at the feeling of the mixture of your cum and his dripping onto his stomach

“Do you want water, baby?” you quickly untied the ropes, checking his wrists for any markings. They were red from pressure, but no bruising or lasting damage. “Or a snack?”

Lev shook his head, eyes still closed.

"Blanket?" Another no.

“Cuddles?”

He nodded. 

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Lev just silently opened his arms and you nestled into him. You brushed away the remaining tears of his face carefully before dotting a kiss on his collarbone. “Want to tell me about your day?”

He let out a half-hearted laugh and stroked your hair, relaxing into you. He still smelt of citrus; a bright scent for a usually bright personality. 

“Can I tell you in the morning?” he mumbled into the top of your head.

“Of course, Levushka, anything you want.” you replied, knowing he would be waking you up with a story at the crack of dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Lev has DEFINITELY told all of his friends about your sex life and he has no shame.
> 
> also if you like this/ have a boy you wanna see- comment :) I love getting suggestions,


End file.
